


Stalking

by diamondsnsins



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Out of Character, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondsnsins/pseuds/diamondsnsins
Summary: Neon has a crush on his bodyguardFanfic for Day 5 (Spy) of Kuraneo Week
Relationships: Kurapika/Neon Nostrade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: KuraNeo Week 2020





	Stalking

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to use the KnY AU prompt but I didn't like any of my drafts, so I picked the other prompt and let the things flow.

His boss was being way too obvious. At first, it started with innocent questions such as "when is your birthday?" or "what type of food do you like?" that he answered plainly but politely. Then, she started to stare at him intensely with those big curious blue eyes of her, even if he caught her insistent glance she didn't look away and he was the one who broke the visual contact awkwardly flustered. 

He wasn't the only one who noticed it, Melody also did it and she simply said "Miss Neon's heartbeats lovingly whenever you are around". He didn't know since when Neon started to develop those types of feelings, but as the tactical man he is, he tries to find a logical answer. Maybe it was because he probably was the only man around her age she has ever met so closely, it was normal for a girl her age to think about those kinds of things, right?

But none of his meticulous estimations could ever prevent the unpredictable actions of his boss. It was his free day since he hasn't a lot of things to do, he goes to the town with the hope of finding more information about the Phantom Troupe. However, he had felt that someone has been following him, he tries to ignore it, thanks to Nen he knows it's nothing dangerous... but the feeling is still annoying him. After a while he realizes it's his boss following him, he will give her credit for her amazing escaping skills, but how is that no one in the household has noticed it yet? Even in his free day, his responsibility sense was too big to ignore his boss exposing herself to potential dangers. He decides to approach the wall where the girl is currently hiding and takes her arm. 

"Ok, Miss Neon, you can stop spying me," he says slightly irritated 

"I-I'm not spying anyone!" the girl defends herself "I just wanted to know what you were doing in your free day!"

"...that's spying" 

Neon was like a deer caught in the headlights and Kurapika feels empathy for her. Probably she didn't know how to approach him and that's why she had been spying him. He thinks that maybe dealing with her feelings when she grew up in a bubble was difficult, she probably doesn't even know what was going on.

"Let's go home, shall we?" Kurapika asks softer than before.

He tries to be gentle with the girl and he puts his hand on her head awkwardly but affectionated. It seems that Neon liked the contact because she immediately smiles and starts to act like her normal self, all talkative and lively as she walks back to her house with Kurapika.

**Author's Note:**

> Neon having a crush and doesn't know how to deal with it as a normal person is the cutest thing on the universe. You can't change my mind.


End file.
